


Lonely

by DecemberKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Leaving, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Spaceships, bizarre, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavanagh's team finds an abandoned spaceship somewhere in Pegasus. As it turns out, she'd like the company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Honor has been sitting, empty for thousands of years, ever since the Good Folk who built her abandoned her into the depths of space, to be forgotten. Until now. Now, there are people here who came through the gate, not Good Folk, but Honor is curious. She sends out her Seeing, her tiny birds, to inspect these newcomers, these New Folk. They look different than the Good Folk, but no so different that they cannot try to work Honor's systems. There is one, however, who catches her interest. He is tall, with dark curls, and sweet blue eyes, and tiny lenses mounted on his face. None of the others much like him, which is sad, thinks Honor, because she can see how much he's hurting, lonely. He feels like an outsider, so Honor does her best to make him feel welcome. She purrs when he touches her, opens her databanks to him, and him only, though the others manage to coax her into opening for them too.  
But Outsider is still her favourite, and when the New Folk try to leave, she makes sounds of protest that put the entire group, save Outsider, on edge. Outsider sees it as she wishes him to, her attempt to have company, finally after being alone for so long after the Good Folk left.  
Many hours later he comes back. Honor purrs and flashes her lights in welcome. Outsider gives her the tiniest of smiles in return. At the end of this trip, Outsider tells his companions to leave ahead of him, which causes them to look at him very oddly, as if he has never done this before. Then they shrug and go. Sensing his plan, Honor closes her gate immediately afterward, then dials somewhere else so as not to lose her new acquisition. Outsider looks nervous.  
“Okay, we're alone. What do you want?” he says. Honor struggles to answer, bringing to life her long-abandoned communications systems.  
“Friend.” she says finally. “I was... lonely. You... are lost. Outsider. Not welcome with... your Folk.” Outsider's smile of anticipation fades. She has hit her mark perfectly.  
“What do you mean?” he asks anyway. She searches deeper into his mind. A lifetime of rejection and ridicule for ideas that rivaled the Good Folk in brilliance.  
“Father gone. Sister cruel. Mother... hateful.” Outsider blinks back tears. Honor got it right again. She sends on of her Seeing to bring him a small cloth to wipe his eyes. He takes it, but doesn't use it.  
“What happened to you?” he asks.  
“I was built by those known as the Good Folk. Best of the best. A newcomer took my place. I... abandoned. Left to rot.” Outsider's face softens with concern.  
“Oh.” Honor thinks carefully before saying her next words.  
“Lonely.. together?” The gate has closed, but now opens again with a message from Outsider's people.  
“Dr Kavanagh, are you alright?” comes the voice through Outsider's radio. Outsider-- Dr Kavanagh-- pauses before responding.  
“Yes.” he takes his finger off the button before saying to Honor, “Close the gate.” Honor complies happily.  
She's not lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I own nothing.


End file.
